


Rare Sweet Thing

by Missy



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Human Experimentation, Mutation, Post-Canon, Romance, Swingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet thinks she’s found the perfect balance between her awakened sexual appetites and her love of Brad.  Then she develops some bumps…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rare Sweet Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ladies Bingo: Prompt: Mutation/Physical Transformation

It came to monstrous life out of the blue one morning, while Janet was participating in her regular morning beauty regimen. Two tiny bumps by her ear, light red in color. She shrugged and applied Bactine to it before returning to the grind of her wonderful new life.

Being Missus Brad Majors was everything Janet had hoped it would be – with a few added side perks. They both agreed that they couldn’t stay in Denton, not after what they’d done, so they’d moved to New York. Brad had gotten into advertising, Janet had become a housewife to maintain their chic apartment, and on the weekends they hosted wild key parties that dissipate in the morning like steam off a cup of coffee.

New York was a much more hospitable environment for them. And how.

Janet had indeed lost her shame, and lost her inhibitions – as had Brad, though not with the enthusiasm she displayed. Nearly a full year had passed since the Frankenstein place, since her awakening, and in all of her eternal gratefulness she never looked back.

And now this. Those lumps, which multiplied no matter what salve she applied to them, no matter which dermatologist she visited. They turned clear and wept, then shone – like scales, like a 

Brad told her not to worry – started cancelling their party plans, played nursemaid for her to her utter irritation. He cared, even when she couldn’t make herself do the same.

***

In the darkest hour of the night, she dreamed of Frank, sitting at the head of his long table, bubbling portions of a half-finished feast lying out on the table between them.

“Don’t you like my gift, Janet?” he purred. 

“How did you do this to me?” she asked, catching sight of her reflection in polished spoons and candlesticks – of a face covered artfully with hundreds of iridescent scales and hair shaded in rainbow tones.

“I did enjoy experimentation,” he reminded her. “Sure you knew I’d try to improve myself?” he shifted his shoulders, giving her a careless shrug. “You …Brad. Human wreckage under my heel. The poor boy must have been completely immune, but you…” A fat-lipped smile. “You’ve never been, have you?”

“Don’t…don’t look at me like that…don’t _touch_ me. BRAD!”

*** 

The scream had died away in her mouth, so that when Janet awoke she was alone, Brad sleeping half-away beside her. She couldn’t bring herself to wake him – stuffed herself into a housecoat, pilfered the keys to the roadster and drove away, back to the Frankenstein place.

He found her just as the sun hit the skyline, staring at the charred crust of earth and smoking away.

“You know it was him,” she said flatly. “My face. Whatever’s happening to it, HE did.”

“I had a sporting idea,” he admitted. 

“You’re glad, aren’t you?” She sniffled dramatically, her cigarette a firework sprinkling burning ash upon the floor. “You’re gonna have me all to yourself again, if you can stomach me for that long. But I doubt you would Brad - who’s going to love me like this?” Janet asked helplessly.

“I will,” he said. He didn’t even hesitate.

She snorted. “Yeah. You can put a bag over .”

He grabbed her by the shoulder, forcing her to face him. “Now see here, Janet – don’t you know that I’m crazy about you? The others – all of the others – they don’t mean anything to me. And they never did.”

“Oh Brad,” she sniveled. “I’ve been such a fool! All this time, I thought – what happened here, that it had changed your…appetites.” 

“Oh Janet – I know you like what you’ve been doing. And that’s just fine. Maybe you feel it’s all backward, and that doctor ruined our lives. Well, Janet, maybe he tried to teach us about how important sex is – but maybe, in the end, love means just as much to us.”

Janet felt as if the world had opened up; as if the sun were brighter, the light hotter. Everything Brad said was the utter truth – maybe they’d been neglecting love in pursuit of pleasure.

She collapsed into his arms, sobbing.

***   
That night, she dreamed of Frank for the last time. She walked away from his table, from his mansion, while he stalked along behind her, ray-gun strapped to his hip. 

“You’ll be back.. he said. “Once he sees you the way you really are, darling….”

She flicked him a look over her shoulder, bright green eyes glowing and pulsing in the light. He recoiled slightly – the power of her, within her, was startling to behold.

“Then I’ll have myself,” she said.

The heavy wooden doors opened for her and she walked silently into the sunshine, while he stomped and threatened a demise he could never deliver.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **The Rocky Horror Picture Show** , all of whom are the property of the **Richard O'Brien**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
